


I'm a Werewolf, I don't Need a Map to Guide Me

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dinah finds this adorable, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Helena gets a little lost in woods she's never been in, Teasing, Vacation, Werewolf Helena, Werewolves, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It’d been such a nice day out that Helena and Dinah had agreed to hiking in the surrounding woods. Helena had, after all, pointed out, with her nose and ears, the chances of them getting lost would be about a trillion to one.If a werewolf couldn’t navigate a forest, could they really be called a wolf, she had joked when they’d first set out that morning.Or, on vacation outside of their normal territory, Helena and Dinah get a little lost in the woods.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The Adventures of Werewolf Helena [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fic In A Box





	I'm a Werewolf, I don't Need a Map to Guide Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

It’d been such a nice day out that Helena and Dinah had agreed to hiking in the surrounding woods, of the cabin they'd rented for the week. Helena had, after all, pointed out, with her nose and ears, the chances of them getting lost would be about a trillion to one. If a werewolf couldn’t navigate a forest, could they really be called a wolf, she had joked when they’d first set out that morning, after running into town to gather some supplies. 

Only now, hours later, Dinah thinks she was wrong. Completely, a trillion to one, wrong, because they were most definitely lost in these woods. Sighing, she stops, leans up against the tree nearest to her and says loud enough to carry over the breeze to Helena, “Okay, that is it.”

Helena pauses from where she’d walked on a few feet. Turning back, she stares at Dinah, brow furrowing in confusion. “What?”

“We’re lost,” she answers and waits, knowing Helena’s hackles were gonna rise from her wolf’s abilities being questioned. Smiling softly, she watches her girlfriend get huffy.

“No, we’re not. I know exactly where we are. _And_ where we’re going to,” she argues, bare arms flexing as she moved up to cross over her chest. Though she’d deny it with her last breath, she pouts. 

Laughing, Dinah shakes her head and straightens up. “Bullshit, H. We’re lost,” she says as she walks over, moving to curl her hands around Helena’s hips, giving them a squeeze before going on. “No, you really, really you do not know, babe. We’ve walked by that,” she uncurls hand to point at the one she’d been leaning up against, “three times. _Three times_ , H. Okay? You do not know where we are, or where we’re going. You can admit it, babe.” 

Dinah smiles fondly as she watches Helena work her mouth for a moment before she sputters out, “No, we _aren’t_.”

Laughing softly, she shakes her head, looks around and lets out a noise of triumphant. “Look, there’s a group. We’ll ask. _Maybe_ they’ll prove you right, or _maybe_ they’ll prove me right. Let’s find out.” She slips her hand down, tangles their fingers together to pull her girlfriend behind her as she makes her way over to them. 

“No, no, Dinah,” Helena whines, but still lets herself be dragged along. “We don’t need to ask them,” she grumbles lowly. “I _know_ where I’m going,” she argues.

Snorting, she simply ignores her grumbling girlfriend, and calls out cheerfully as they near the group of hikers. “Hi, excuse us,” she pauses, waits for Helena to give a squeeze of her hand and for the group to give her a nod, as if it say they were okay with strangers coming up to them. “Can you tell me if we’re anywhere _near_ where rattle-snake head’s at?” she asks, once just a half-dozen steps from them. 

The group mutters together, before one of them pipes up, and points to the direction Helena and Dinah had just _come from_ and says, “It’s about 10 miles back that way.”

Turning to shoot Helena a look, Dinah turns back, “Thank you so much. We really appreciate that.” As she lets Helena tug her away, she turns to shoot her a gleeful look, and nearly cackles, “Ha! I told you we were lost, H.”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Helena simply growls and begins pulling them in the right direction now, muttering about how these weren’t _her_ woods. She didn’t know their smells or sounds, so it _wasn’t_ her fault she got twisted around. 

Dinah just laughs, and lets herself be guided in the right direction, and gives Helena a moment to get her grumbles out before plopping a kiss onto her pouting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
